ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Apatee
was a metal organism and the first "Menace" that Ultraman Gaia had trouble fighting and was also the first opponent destroyed by Ultraman Agul. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 52.5 m *Weight: 52,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Gaia Apatee was an organism in space, created by the Root of Destruction, who saw Ultraman Gaia's battle against C.O.V. and approached Earth in the form of a spaceship. However, he was discovered by GUARD of Europe, and using the video footage of him, XIG determined that he is metallic organism. As Apatee reached a desert, the XIG Peacecarry brought the SS and SG fighters to the site and immediately opened fire on him. However, Apatee cleverly pretended to crash, then morphed into spikes and threw himself at Fighter three, piercing its wing. Then it uniformed into a humanoid form and used his spear to down Fighter two. A frequency was picked up around him, allowing Gamu to realize why Apatee was using such a humanoid form. Gamu then jumped from the Peacecarry, and transformed into Ultraman Gaia. After Gaia appeared, the two fought and Gaia gained the upper hand. However, Apatee was not down yet and shifted himself a suit of armor. The two fought again, and Gaia was beaten down due to Apatee's improved speed and stamina. Soon, Apatee began to slash at the giant with his spear and trap him using his spikes as a cage. However, Peacecarry blew away some of the spikes, allowing Gaia to escape. Unfortunately, Gaia lost much of his health from the attack and soon fell over, as his color timer blinked. Apatee rose again, and Gaia used the rest of his energy to attack the organism with the Quantum Stream. But Apatee prove himself resistant to that and rose again, this time using a javelin. Just as the organism was about to kill Gaia by descending a spear on his head, a blue light hit him and Apatee exploded, allowing Gaia to see the other Ultraman: Agul. Apatee's parts, along with Algyuros's, later became part of the monster Meemos. Trivia *When Apatee falls, the sound of shattering glass is played. *Apatee's roars are the sound of elephant trumpets and bending metal sped up. *Apatee also creates the noise of falling metal bars when he runs or walks. *Apatee's design seems based on several of the Principality of Zeon's Mobile Weapons from Mobile Suit Gundam, primarily MS-06 Zaku II and YMS-15 Gyan. Powers and Weapons * : Although his body is made of steel, Apatee can morph his body at will. **Spikes: Apatee can transform his body into several large spikes that electrify when touched. **Armor: Apatee can morph himself a suit of armor that enhances his speed and stamina. **Spear: Apatee can morph his right hand into a sword like spear that can slash. **Javelin: Apatee can conjure a sharp javelin used to kill opponents, much like the spear. **Spaceship: Apatee can morph himself into a spaceship for travel. *Resistance: Apatee is resistant to weaker beams, such as the Quantum Stream, and will require two beams to kill him. ApateeCage.gif|Spikes ApateeElectric.gif|Electrocute ApateeArmour.gif|Armor ApateeLance.gif|Spear ApateeJavelin.gif|Javelin Apatee spaceship.jpg|Spaceship Apatee blocks the Quantum Stream.jpg|Resistance Other Media Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Monsters Arcade Game Apatee reappeared in the Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Monsters arcade game in a card form as an ability card (yellow). The ability works by increasing the players attack and defense by 100 for the round they used it in only. Merchandise Bandai Ultra Monster Series *'Metal Organism Apatee' (1998) **Release date: 1998 **ID Number: 123 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4902425705859 **Materials: ATBC-PVC :One of the first Ultra Monster Series figures to be based on a monster from Ultraman Gaia, Apatee is a 6-inch figure that features 2 points of articulation on the hands. Molded in silver ATBC-PVC plastic, Apatee features gradient black detailing, some gold-and-blue on the fake color timer, and additional gold on the cycloptic eye. Apatee's right arm is molded into a Spear-like configuration. *'Metal Organism Apatee' (2000) **Release date: 2000 **ID Number: 21 **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4902425705859 **Materials: ATBC-PVC :Apatee is once again re-released for the 2000 Ultra Monster Series lineup, with an additional foldable data card used for the 2000 Ultra Hero Series releases. Apatee also had a minor change on the deco: his color timer's blue crystal is now smaller. The color timer & the eye remains the same as the 1998 release. *'Metal Organism Apatee' (2009) **Release date: February 11, 2009 **ID Number: EX **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112717788 **Materials: PVC :the Apatee figure is released twice for the 2009 Ultra Monster Series lineup. He also features a different deco, with his gunmetal body now replaced with a slightly reddish tone, and both sides of his color timer are now applied with the same gold paint. Ultra-Act *'Apatee' (unreleased) :Tamashii Nations also created a prototype of an ULTRA-ACT Apatee figure, displayed at the TAMASHII NATION 2011 event. However, given that the ULTRA-ACT line is replaced with S.H.Figuarts, this figure is not likely to saw release in the future. Apatee would've also come with a set of spikes that are used to electrocute Gaia. Yutaka TBA Gallery FormingApatee.gif|Apatee forms Apatee trying to stab.jpg|Gaia vs Apatee Vs ams.jpg Apatee Armored.jpg|Armored Apatee Apatee attacked by XIG.jpg|Apatee (armorless) being attack by XIG Team Lightning Apatee half-formed.jpg|Half-Transformed Apatee (spaceship form) struck down Apatee promo.jpg|Apatee seen in a promotional picture Agul vs Apatee.png|Agul vs Apatee Apatee prepares to kill.jpg|Apatee faces a weakened Gaia. Apatee sees Ultraman Gaia.jpg|Apatee watches Ultraman Gaia appear Apatee shifts armor.jpg|Apatee morphs his Armor. Apatee spear hand.jpg|Apatee morphs a Spear Hand (armorless) Apatee turns.jpg|Apatee turns to face Gaia Apatee's battle pose.jpg|Apatee in battle pose Apatee stands (2).jpeg|Apatee stands in Ultraman Retsuden Apatee.png Apatee.jpg|Apatee Apatee seen in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Apatee seen in Ultraman Retsuden Apatee prepares to fight.jpg|Apatee prepares to fight Apatee Stage Show.png|Apatee's Stage Show Debut Crunchyroll - Ultraman Gaia - Episode 6 - The Ridiculing Eye - Crunchyroll - Google Chrome 8_16_2017 3_20_53 AM.png 2019 Apatee.png|Apatee in an Ultraman R/B, Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Taiga stage show. Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Metal Organisms Category:Kaiju